Siempre En Mi Corazón
by Luna29
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the sequel to Could it be any harder. It's been two years since the accident and Jesse still can't get over Susannah. What happens when she shows up unexpectedly? Will things ever be the same again?
1. Missing You

A/N: Okay, here is the sequel you guys wanted. (Okay, so I wanted to write it more :-D) Of course, I do not own Jesse (i wish) or Susannah or the Mediator. All belongs to Meg Cabot. Though Brandie and the plot are mine. I hope you like it.  
  
____________  
  
"Come on," my girlfriend, Brandie, whined. "You can't just sit here all day. Let's go." Brandie's been trying to drag me off to all sorts of places I don't want to go. Most days I'd go with her. But not today.  
Because today is the anniversary of Susannah's death. Two years ago today. Which only makes that fact that I'm still in love with her even more pathetic.  
Yes, you read that correctly. I am still in love with Susannah. And even though Brandie knows about Susannah, she doesn't know about my feelings for her.  
She thinks that I got over her a long time ago. Which is really what I've been trying to do; what Father Dom has been helping me with. But it seems as if every little thing brings back memories. And now Brandie is trying to convince me to go for a drive with her.  
"I'm just not feeling well," I told her.  
"No," she said, her hands on her hips. "You just sit here all day long, not doing anything. We're going out, now go get dressed, Hector." She pointed down the hallway of my apartment.  
Nobody except Father Dom calls me Jesse. I'm just not that old Jesse anymore.  
So I reluctantly got up and wandered into my room. Once there, I changed into a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and slipped on my black high- tops.  
"Finally," she said, and stepped outside.  
I closed my front door and felt a warm breeze blow by. It felt so good, and I hadn't been outdoors in a long time. Father Dominic says that it bothers him when I spend days without setting foot outside of my house.  
Brandie slipped her arm inside of mine and began to tell me what a nice day it was, except that her words turned into a shriek of disgust when she saw Spike rubbing against my legs.  
"Hector, that thing has is disgusting. When are you getting rid of it?" Brandie hates cats more than anything.  
I laughed. "I'm not getting rid of Spike." She just rolled her eyes at me and we both got into her car.  
We drove to a park and once we were there, we sat in the grass together, watching the waves lapping the shore in the distance.  
Except that the whole time, I was thinking of Susannah. I know that it's foolish to be be in love with someone who is dead. Two years is too long to be in mourning. At least that's what Father Dominic tries to tell me.  
I guess that Brandie noticed that something was going on because she snuggled closer to me and said, "Hector, what's wrong? You haven't said a word this whole time."  
I ran my fingers through my hair which I had let grow pretty long. "I... I don't know. It's nothing."  
I looked up and noticed her bleary, grey eyes looking into mine. She does this often, and guesses what's on my mind. I love that about her.  
"It's Susannah, isn't it?" She asked.  
I nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Today's the anniversary of her death."  
"Oh, Hector," she breathed. "I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry I made you come out here. But... you know... you should really get over her. She's dead. There's no changing that. It's hard, but that's the truth." She looked into my eyes again. "Alright?"  
I signified my consent by leaning down and kissing her. Except that in my mind, I was not sharing that passionate kiss with my girlfriend, Brandie, but with Susannah, my one true love. (A/N: Man, Jesse sounds really stupid. lol)  
After leaving Brandie at her place, I went home, still not feeling any better. I decided to give Father Dominic a ring at the Mission back in Carmel, but he didn't answer.  
So, feeling very depressed, I went to bed (still thinking of Susannah) and fell asleep immediately.  
Though the peaceful sleep didn't last long: I saw Susannah. Only it wasn't really her. This one was a corpse, old and rotten. It pained me to see her like that. But there was nothing I could do.  
She beckoned me down the long, fog enshrouded hallway. And I followed her until she turned around, flashed me an evil grin, her teeth rotten and decaying, and then she disappeared. Leaving me all alone.  
I woke up in a cold sweat. Shaking uncontrollably while trying to catch my breath.  
"It was just a dream," I told myself. "It's not real." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
When I opened them, I saw her standing there, looking at beautiful as ever.  
She smiled. "Hello, Jesse."  
  
A/N: I bet you all know who that is. Please remember to review and tell me what you thought. Love, Luna. 


	2. Suze's Mediator

A/N: Hi! Thanks so much for the many reviews you gave me. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been writing it all week and blah blah blah homework blah blah. Okay. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
_____________  
  
"Susannah Simon," a woman's voice called.  
I had been staring at my feet, and the great tendrils of fog surrounding them. But when I heard her impatient voice, I quickly walked up to the desk she was sitting behind.  
I was in what was sort of an astral waiting room, for lack of a better term. Other people, like me, had been waiting here for quite a while. Exactly what we're waiting for, we're not sure. Well, at least I'm not. All I know is that it must be something pretty important, since it had disrupted my eternal slumber.  
So when I walked up to the desk, I was ready to find out just what that something was. And whether it was worth all the time I spent coming all the way out here.  
The woman looked up. "Are you Ms. Simon?"  
I nodded, and gulped. Something in that cold grey look of her's was unsettling. "Yes, I am. What's wrong?"  
"Apparently, a man named Hector de Silva," she said, pushing her thin glasses up the brim of her nose.  
I repeated the name softly. "Hector de Silva...." I shook my head. "Don't know him." To be completely honest, there isn't much I remember from when I was, well, alive.  
So even though the name 'Hector de Silva' didn't really ring a bell, the woman assured me that I would remember.  
I then told her that she better be right because I don't want to go back to Earth for nothing, and left to see exactly what was up. (She still wouldn't tell my why I was going, only that he needed me.)  
Sure enough, as soon as I saw his dark eyes that were sparkling from the crimson sunlight, which was streaming through his window, I knew exactly who Hector de Silva was.  
I smiled, then breathed, "Jesse." This was him. My Jesse.  
Only he wasn't the old Jesse that I knew and loved. He had changed. Not only on the outside, but on the inside, too, as I discovered later. But if it weren't for his eyes (and those killer abs), I might have never recognized him.  
From the little light in the room, I could see that he had grown his once neat hair out, and now it was long, curly, and kind of shaggy. And he had grown a goatee. A big change, definately for the better. Jesse, I had to admit, looked hotter than ever.  
And I am kind of embarassed now because that wasn't the thing I should have been thinking about then. I should have just been happy that I could see him again. Because I didn't remember who he was, I didn't realize just how much I missed and needed him.  
Jesse rubbed his eyes. "Susannah, is that really you? What are you doing here?" His voice was shaky and uncertain.  
"Yes," I whispered, taking a seat next to him on his bed. "Yes, it's me, Jesse."  
He looked incredulous for a little bit, then grinned. "I can't believe you are finally back," he said softly, twirling a lock of my hair in his fingers. "I've missed you so much Susannah. Things have been very hard without you."  
Wow. Jesse had missed me. Me, Susannah Simon. Things had even been hard without me. Me. And I thought that the only person that would ever miss me was my mother. Definately not a hot, Latino rancher from the 1850's.  
I secretly grinned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I've really missed you, too, Jesse."  
I could feel him smiling into my shoulder. "Te quiero mucho, Susannah," he said. Although I didn't understand, it sounded nice.  
We then pulled apart and Jesse took hold of my hands in his. It was very romantic, the way he was looking deeply into my eyes, and running one calloused thumb over my hand.  
Then, just as he opened his mouth to say something, the door to his room flung open and a girl in her early twenties strolled in like she owned this place. I quickly pulled my hands away from Jesse's.  
I studied her. She wore a black and red striped dress underneath a leather jacket. Her knee high boots were adorned with little skulls and crossbones and underneath them she wore a pair of spider web stockings. Her black hair that fell up to her shoulders was streaked with purple. But what startled me the most were her piercing grey eyes. They were cold and eerie, yet warm and inviting at the same time.  
When she saw Jesse sitting there alone--she couldn't see me, since I was a ghost-- she walked over to him and went, "Hector, I was worried about you. What's going on? Are you alright?."  
I eyed Jesse. His face was burning with embarassment. "Yeah, Brandie. I'm fine. You can, um, leave now."  
Brandie playfully wrapped her arms around his neck, where mine had been just a minute before. "Why do you want me to leave, Hector? You don't like me anymore?" I cringed when she kissed him. But Jesse quickly pushed her away.  
I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. But I wouldn't let myself cry. Not in front of Jesse.  
"Wow," I said as sarcastically as I could while choking down sobs. "Things really have been hard, haven't they, Hector?" Then I dematerialized and appeared in Carmel, California. My home.  
I strolled along the beach for a little while, letting myself cry freely. Soaking up the sun and breathing in the smell of the salty spume. The view of the ocean was inviting and serene.  
I squinted into the sun and saw a group of kids. Some were just relaxing on the sand, others were out in the water, surfing. I stared at them longingly. Like a widow gazing at her wedding dress.  
It reminded me of the day we all hung out on the beach. Gina, Cee Cee, Adam and my step-brothers were with me. I didn't appreciate it then, but now all I want is to go back and relive that moment forever. If only I could be that old, carefree Suze Simon again.  
I couldn't bare to watch them any longer and left to visit my mediator.  
It's strange saying that, considering that I was--and probably still am--a mediator, myself. But when I died. I had problems moving on.  
First it was the thought of leaving Jesse that kept me from leaving. There was no possible way I was going to leave Jesse behind. We loved eachother. I wouldn't leave him just because I was a ghost. But Lucas explained to me that there was nothing that I could do. That I have to accept my fate.  
Lucas really knows his ghosts. He's patient, funny, and his tactics are completely non-violent. Father Dominic would adore him.  
"Suze!" he exclaimed when he noticed me. He set down a thick book on Greek Mythology and stood up, looking a little flustered. "How are you? You look great! Well, I mean, you always look great since you're a ghost, and all. But... um, anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in, uh, Heaven, or something?"  
"Lucas," I said, grinning. "It's great to see you, too. The thing is, I'm back because of Jesse. You remember Jesse, right?" Then I proceeded to tell him about Jesse and that skank girlfriend of his, Brandie.  
He sighed. "As much as it pains me to say it, I think you should give Jesse another chance." I probably should have figured it out then, since he was dropping ten-pound hints. But I was too caught up in my own affairs to notice.  
"Who knows," he continued. "You might have gotten the wrong impression of him and this girl."  
"Maybe you're right," I mumbled.  
Lucas is a few years older than me. He is a focused college student and tells me that he wants to become a teacher. That really would be the perfect job for him. After all these years as a mediator, I'm sure he has excellent people-skills.  
"Luke," I said. "Do you think that maybe you could drive me somewhere? I'd like to visit a friend of mine."  
He smiled. "No problem. I'll get my keys." He was back in a second and said, "Come on."  
I followed him outside, then opened the car door and got in. (I could have just gone through the car--being a ghost-- but that still sort of freaks me out.)  
"So," Lucas began, putting the key into the ignition. "Where are we headed?"  
I took a deep breath and looked out the window into the lush, green hills. And before I could change my mind, I said, "The Mission Academy."  
  
A/N: Um.... that's it! Please review and look for the next chapter soon. :- ) 


	3. Tempestuous Silence

A/N: Hi! I don't know if any of you read what was supposed to be another chapter but ended up as just an author's note on the reviews. It's okay if you didn't. Anyway, it took me about 5 language arts classes, 2 math classes, and about 5 social studies classes to write this and now I am neglecting my poor, lonely math book now to type this. (yeah right.) So please be nice and review when you're done reading, okay?  
  
_______________  
  
"Yes," I heard a man's voice repeat several times. "Yes, of course we will. Yes, I know. Alright, good bye." I heard the click as he hung up the telephone he was on.  
I looked back at Lucas, sending him a pensive look.  
"Go on," he said, pushing me forward.  
I pushed the door open, and walked in, expecting to see Father Dominic and his sky blue eyes smiling up at me from his desk. Only the man sitting there in Father Dominic's chair, in Father Dom's office, wasn't Father Dominic.  
This man was anyone but Father Dominic. He was much younger and he had soft brown eyes. The sign on his desk told me that his name was Father Wright. Sure. Not Father Dom.  
He looked up. Since he was not a mediator, he could not see me, and was a little weirded out by the door in his office mysteriously opening. He got up, looked around, and then shut the door again, muttering.  
I spun around to face Lucas and said, "He's not here. Where is he? He was supposed to be here. Why isn't he here?"  
"Look, Suze," Lucas said soothingly, "don't worry, alright? His office is probably moved or something. Come on, I'll ask." Then he led me away by the shoulder.  
He walked up to the front desk. "Hello," He said to the secretary. Then he leaned over on one elbow. A lock of his hair fell in front of his eyes and my knees felt weak.  
I guess that it wasn't just me because the secretary blushed a little (Lucas is actually very attractive what with his sandy blonde hair and brown eyes) and I wanted to scream, "Don't you have your own husband!?"  
Anyway, when she was done blushing, she said, "Hello, how may I help you?"  
"Well," Lucas said, "can you tell me where Father Dominic's office is?"  
She sighed. "No," She said. "No, I'm afraid that I can't."  
Lucas glanced at me, a worried look claiming his face. "Why not?" He asked, his eyes still on me. "What's wrong?"  
"The thing is," she began. "Father Dominic had an accident a while back. Very tragic."  
I suddenly lost all the feeling in my legs and had to sit down.  
"No," I whispered. How could something have had happened to Father Dominic? So I couldn't stand it anymore and left. I didn't want to hear what she was going to say. Because I knew exactly what she would tell me: Father Dominic was dead.  
  
Lucas's pov:  
She left. Just like that. Though I really don't blame her. I'm sure we both had a feeling about what she would tell us.  
"Oh," I said softly. "Oh, alright then. Thank you, ma'am" She looked a little taken aback because I didn't ask what was wrong, but I didn't care.  
I needed to talk with someone I could trust. I knew Suze wanted to be left alone. And I knew only one other person who would understand me, and could actually relate to my problems.  
So I drove up to his apartment, climbed a few flights of stairs, then knocked on the door. He opened it and squinted at me. "Lucas, is that you?"  
"Yeah, man." I grinned.  
"Wow," he said. "I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?"  
"I've got a problem," I said. "Actually, there's a lot of thing that I think you should know."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Well, come in," he said and I followed him inside.  
  
A/N: Many more twists on the way. In the meantime, please REVIEW! I love u guys, Luna. 


	4. Cruel Irony

A/N: Hello everyone. I know, I know, I haven't written for this story in forever, and It's been killing me that I haven't been able to update. But you know what? Whatever. I'm just sitting here with this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach and I think, "I'm going to finish this story. Even if it takes me all night." (It's like 2 am) So here I am. I hope you like this chapter. Please remember that I was a little confused (which is why I was having trouble updating). Thanks for hanging in there. (Ah! I'm nervous!)  
  
And a special thanks to Susan B who (lol) inspired me to finish by adding this in the new chapter of her story. "...and although I have major writers block, I'm just going to get writing, and see if anything interesting happens..." So basically that's why I've tried here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucas's POV:  
Jesse led me into his apartment and nodded toward the sofas in his living room. I took a seat and he emerged from the kitchen a minute later, two cans of beer in his hands. He held one out to me but I shook my head.  
"No thanks," I said, but he set it down in front of me anyway, just in case I changed my mind.  
"So," He said after taking an enormous gulp of his. "What is it that's so important?"  
I actually did change my mind (about the beer thing) and opened mine, swallowing more in one gulp than Jesse had. I was actually a bit nervous. I mean, I'd known Jesse for so long, and chances were he'd kill me if I told him that I was in love with his ex-girlfriend.  
"Uhm.... Well..... Suze and I..."  
Jesse sprung up out of the chair he was sitting in. His eyes were wide. "She's with you? Susannah was with you this whole time and you didn't bother to tell me?"  
"Yes, but....Did... Did something happen between you guys?" I regret to say that my voice had a hint of jealousy instead of what should have been concern.  
He sighed. "Susannah showed up, and we were talking and then Brandie came over."  
"Sorry, dude, but Susannah really likes you. Or at least she used to. She's really down because of Brandie." Sometimes I think I'm way too nice. Like now, telling Jesse how Suze really felt. I mean, I could have told him that she hated him and I would have gotten Susannah and everything would have gone my way.  
"Well what did she expect?" Jesse boomed. "I couldn't just sit here and not live my life because of her."  
"But," I said. "If you really do love her, you can't fool around with some girl and then expect her to forgive you for it."  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
"No." I said, standing up. "No, not whatever. Suze deserves so much more than that. If you can't treat her like a lady than soon she's going to find someone who does and you'll regret saying whatever."  
Jesse narrowed his eyes. "Do you-Are you.... Do you *like* Susannah?"  
I felt myself beginning to blush furiously. "I-uh, no, no, no. Of course I...." The look in his eyes let me know that there was no use lying. He knew. "Yeah. Yeah, I do, Jesse. I'm in love with Susannah."  
At first Jesse's face went so red, and his eyes were so narrowed, I began to sink back into my seat, wincing, sure that this was it; I was a dead man. But all of a sudden, his shoulders loosened up and he shook his head. "Nombre de Dios." He said, kind of chuckling. "You're absolutely right. I can't expect Susannah to love me.... We need to sort this all out." I nodded. "You can say that again."  
"So are you going to tell her?" Jesse wondered, his arm now swung lazily over the arm of the sofa. It was amazing how one minute he looked murderous and now he looked like he hadn't a care in the world.  
"You mean tell Suze that I....."  
"Obviously." His English was brittle and unaccented, despite his Spanish roots.  
"Well, no, I can't. Number one, because you two are apparently in love with each other and two, because, well, she's a ghost."  
Jesse smiled, clearly relieved. "You're a great friend, Luke."  
"You know..." I said, remembering something suddenly. "Do you know anything about this man, Father Dominic?"  
"The Padre," he said.  
"Yeah," I said. "This secretary told me that something had happened to him, and there was this new priest there so we only assumed that he had... you know, died."  
Jesse looked taken aback. "Dead? No, of course not. True, he did get in an accident a few months ago, but he is recovering nicely and should be getting back to work soon."  
I sighed gustily, relieved that my worst fears were incorrect. Father Dominic wasn't dead. "We have to tell Suze. She thinks that he's dead." I closed my eyes, thinking only thoughts of Suze, and reciting her name softly.  
"Um, Luke," Jesse said. "What are you doing?" I held up one hand, asking him to hold on.  
I opened my eyes and standing before me was Suze Simon, looking down at her hands. Around the same time I noticed her, she looked up, finally realizing where she was.  
"So you're the one who called me." She said, half smiling at me, then looking at Jesse, her smile fading.  
He stepped forward. "Look, Susannah, I'm so sorry. About everything. I promise you, I still love you. I'll always love you, querida. And... Brandie, I don't know what I was thinking with her. We're... I don't love her."  
I winced upon hearing his words, but figured that once again, I being the nice guy, that this was just a good deed since Suze and Jesse were meant to be together. Even if it meant my heart getting crushed along the way. As long as Suze is happy.  
Susannah's eyes seemed to soften after hearing Jesse's little speech.  
  
She took his hands in hers and shook her head. "No, you do love her. And I don't want you breaking up with her because of me. Believe me, Jesse, in my heart, I still love you, too, but we both know this won't work. I'm dead. And you're alive. You have your whole life to live; I don't want you to waste it on me. I have to leave sometime."  
"It's not wasted, Susannah. You're..." She silenced him by laying her index finger over his lips. She pulled her finger off and instead began kissing Jesse. I turned around, fearing that if I watched any longer I would hurl. Seeing the girl you love kissing another man isn't really something you want to see, you know.  
The next thing I know, Suze's hand rested on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at her.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. I nodded half-heartedly. "So... Father Dominic. He's dead, isn't he? Poor old man. We all loved him so much. It's just too bad we didn't get to say...."  
  
I smiled a little. "Suze, he's alive. Jesse says that he was in a car accident, but he recovered nicely. He'll be back at The Mission soon." Susannah beamed up at me.  
"Can we go see him?"  
I looked at Jesse and he shrugged. "Yeah," I said. "I guess so."  
Although Jesse and I were mediators, we had not yet mastered the art of teleportation as Susannah had, so we took a small path through the woods to, what Jesse said, would lead to Father Dominic's place. It was a small dirt path, enshrouded my shrubs and small trees along the sides, while the farther into the forest you looked, the thicker the trees got. Jesse, of course, didn't want us to be seen talking to someone who wasn't there, which explains why he chose this somewhat deserted route.  
"What about my parents? And my friends, Adam and Cee Cee, and my step brothers, do you think we could go see them? To kind of, I don't know, check up on them and see how they are?"  
"I guess," I said, twigs cracking beneath the soles of my shoes. "If you want. But you have to remember, Suze, people eventually move on. I've done this plenty of times before with other people; you might not like what you see."  
She took no heed to my warning and shrugged. "They're my friends and family. I just want to see how they're doing."  
I sighed and gave Jesse an apprehensive look. "Suit yourself, Suze."  
  
A/N: *bites nails* Eh, good? Bad? So/so? Please review!! Next chapter after a couple of reviews, hopefully soon. 3 Luna 


	5. You're All That I Am

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews of the last chapter and I'm glad you're still reading even though I've been slacking on the updates--- I've been really busy with school and whatnot. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know. I own nothing.  
  
Oh yeah, the song in this chapter is "October" by Evanescence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jesse knocked on Father Dominic's front door while I tittered nervously playing with a chunk of my dark hair. "Are you sure he's alright, Jesse? Are you sure he'll be able to see us?"  
  
"For the last time," Jesse said with an exasperated sigh, "He's fine and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."  
  
The door creaked open and there stood the same Father Dominic I used to know; only he looked a little more grey and tired than usual. He squinted out at us for a moment then grinned, his blue eyes wrinkling happily.  
  
"Susannah?" He said and I grinned and rushed forward, surprising him with a hug. It really felt great to see him after all this time. Words could not express how much I'd missed the guy after I'd left, he was a great friend. So I guess the saying's true; you don't know what you have until you've lost it.  
  
"Wha-- what brings you here, Susannah?" He said. His grin still broad on his wrinkled face.  
  
I sighed, "It's such a long story. But it really doesn't matter. I'm back."  
  
"Oh, yes, this is wonderful. Well, come in, won't you? Hello Jesse, Lucas." He hurried us all inside and smiled at Jesse and Lucas as they walked past him and into his house.  
  
He walked slowly and unsteadily as he invited us to take a seat on the worn out sofa, which looked irresistibly comfortable. "This your place?" I asked looking up at the black and white photos hanging from frames on the wall.  
  
"Actually, I'm staying here with my older sister who is caring for me while I am recovering. But I'm glad to know that you've cared enough to visit, Susannah." Father Dom said as I smoothed skirt and sat down. "Not many people have besides Jesse here and your friend Cee Cee Webb and her boyfriend. Why don't I get you kids something to drink?"  
  
"No," Jesse said standing up. "Lucas and I will, so you and Susannah can talk, alright?"  
  
Father Dom smiled and looked slightly relieved. "That'll be great, Jesse, thank you."  
  
"Cee Cee's still around here?" I asked. "What's she doing these days?"  
  
"She's been very busy," he said. "She's still working at the Carmel Pine Cone but she's been offered many jobs, since she has such great talent."  
  
I nodded politely, actually feeling a bit jealous of the fact that I could have been right by Cee Cee's side, growing up, getting a job, if my youth wasn't ripped from me. I suddenly knew exactly how Jesse must have felt when he learned that his fiancée was the one who plotted to kill him.  
  
As soon as they'd left I moved in closer to Father Dominic and lowered my voice. "They told me to come back to Earth," I said, answering his question as to what I was doing here. "They said that Jesse needed me so I came down here and here Jesse was with this girl. Brandie." I spat out, disgusted.  
  
"Susannah," Father Dom said told me, his voice serious. "You mustn't expect Jesse to spend all of eternity in love with you. People have to move on."  
  
Hearing his words crushed me even more. Because I knew he was right. That Jesse couldn't spend his whole life swooning over me, missing me, even though that had been exactly what I was prepared to do for him. And it's not that I was mad at Jesse because I knew that this was our fate, however disappointing it may be . . . it was inevitable.  
  
"That's exactly what Lucas has been telling me," I say.  
  
"It's true," Father Dominic says. "You should listen to him. He's a smart boy  
  
I nod, and Jesse and Lucas come out of the kitchen, and Lucas handed us each a glass of Lemonade. I thank him and take a sip, it's bitter, yet refreshing.  
  
Jesse stood at the doorway to the kitchen, just watching us until I looked up at him and we locked eyes. "Susannah," he said in that deep and sexy voice that made every nerve in my body shiver. "Could I speak to you for a moment?" He extended his hand out and I slipped mine into it. He lead me through Father Dom's small and stuffy kitchen, and out through his back door onto a small porch, where the torrents of rain crashed onto the roof and fell down in front of us.  
  
Jesse took off his jacket and handed it to me as he noticed me shaking a little from the cold since all I had on was a pink, collared halter top with a flowing white peasant skirt. I smiled. "So. . . What was it you needed to tell me?"  
  
He rested his hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes with his opaque gaze boring into mine until I couldn't stand it any longer and looked away. "Jesse . . . that kiss in your apartment . . . I wasn't thinking straight. And I'm sorry if I led you on but . . . well, we both know very well that we will never be able to be together. Ever." Somehow, saying it out loud made it seem final.  
  
"Susannah." Jesse's voice was intense and husky as he grabbed my chin with his hands and gently turned my face up towards him, said, "I can't stand to live without you." And planted the deepest most romantic kiss on my lips.  
  
I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up  
You're my only strength  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again  
My only hope,  
My only peace,  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
My only power,  
My only life,  
My only love  
All I need is you  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you  
  
A/N: Whoa. Okay. So I guess there'll be some big changes in the next couple of chapters. I'm hoping to update as soon as possible. Thanks a ton for the reviews on the last chapter and I'd like about 5 or 6 again before I update. Thanks (And don't forget to check out the new song fic I wrote a few days ago) 3 


	6. Nothing More

A/N: Hey. I apologize for not updating sooner. I suck. I've got no excuse. I know Suze isn't really talking like her normal teenage self but that's because she's kinda more mature now that she has.... er, died. Yeah I guess just one more chapter after this. Then it's over. Done. The first story I've ever actually finished. But let me say one thing: BIG surprise in the end. Well not BIG big but just Big. heh WARNING! This chapter contains high levels of Mushyness so beware! :D  
  
~~~  
  
I broke off our kiss hastily. "Jesse, what's gotten into you? I told you that it's impossible. As much as I care about you, I have to leave." It broke my heart to say it but I wasn't going to fool myself and Jesse into thinking that we could live happily ever after when in reality it was impossible. I had to repeat it several times for it to stick though even then I couldn't believe it.  
  
Jesse's smile was knowing in spite of the hurt we both felt. "I understand, Querida. I'm sorry I got my hopes up, that's all."  
  
I grabbed his dark hand, "I am too, Jesse." We walked into the living room where Luke and Father Dom sat chatting politely. Luke stood up while Jesse put his shoes back on. "Well, we've got to get going, Padre."  
  
Father Dominic walked over to where I stood, smothering me in a hug. I grinned. "I'm going to miss you so much, Father Dom. You've been like a father to me all this time. I want to thank you for that."  
  
Upon hearing my last comment tears began forming in his eyes. He stroked my hair and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Susannah. You cannot know how much that means to me." I hugged him for the last time, taking in that priest-y smell of his. It was comforting, reminding me of old times when he'd call me into his office so we could talk about the latest ghostly disturbance. I finally let go and Jesse and Luke stood by the door waiting. They bid him goodbye and Luke pulled the door shut.  
  
"Where to now?" he asked, putting his jacket on. The rain had stopped but the clouds were a dark, looming grey through the treetops. It felt like it would burst at any second, you could feel the tension—thick and anxious—in the air.  
  
"I'd like to visit Cee Cee." I said, looking to the guys for consent. They nodded so I took their hands in mine as I tried to dematerialize, taking them with me. Dematerializing is pretty easy when you're alone. But dragging along two full grown men it's always a picnic. I began concentrating on an image of Cee Cee's face. Her pale white hair and lavender-speckled eyes and ashen skin.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. From the looks of it, we were in the offices of the Carmel Pine Cone where Father Dom said Cee Cee worked. Everything was grey, black or white and very drab. I heard the murmur of voices under the clicking of keys as everyone rushed to finish their story in time.  
  
Ok, by now I was beginning to get a bit nervous and giddy. Maybe it was just the monotonous clicking of the computer keys that was getting me nervous, but Cee Cee was my best friend and I hadn't seen her in a few years. Of course I wouldn't have to worry about what things to say to her, since she can't see me, but I guess it was just that I didn't want to see her all successful and happy while I was just useless and forgotten six feet underground.  
  
Lucas noticed my hesitation and came over to me, casually dropping his hand on my shoulder. "You know you don't have to do this, Suze. If you're not ready, we can always just get out of here and come back when you are."  
  
I shook my head so hard that my hair prickled the sides of my face. "No, I'm going to go. I mean, I don't even have to talk to her. How hard can it be, right?" Jesse and Lucas just shrugged telling me that they'd be waiting here.  
  
I walked into the aisle my stomach churning menacingly as I looked from cubicle to cubicle. Why was I so nervous? There was nothing at all to get so worked up about, so why did I have this nauseous feeling that wouldn't leave?  
  
I stopped dead it my tracks. Scribbling on a pad of paper while chatting politely on the phone was Cee Cee. I couldn't help but get this huge, silly grin on my face. I just wanted to rush up and hug her, laugh with her, tell her everything that happened, tell her about Jesse.  
  
Maybe she could give me advice. Only it was too bad I hadn't told her about my 'powers' sooner. Because we'd moved from Carmel before I had a chance and now it is the only thing I ever regretted doing. Cee Cee and I could have shared this powerful secret. One that would have bounded us together forever as almost sisters, but now I will always just be the faint childhood memory of a friend she once had. Nothing more.  
  
She placed the phone back down on the receiver and I couldn't help but jump a little, focusing my faraway gaze on Cee Cee once more. She shivered slightly--like most people do when they are in the company of a ghost—and slipped on a black sweater over the white top she wore.  
  
She looked like the same Cee Cee I knew a few years ago. The same pale blonde hair, fair skin and pearly white smile she'd always had. Only now her face seemed much more serious, more mature. I felt a little like Peter Pan right then. Here everyone was growing old and getting on with their lives while I was stuck this age forever.  
  
Cee Cee suddenly spun around suddenly on her chair and looked directly at me. Right into my eyes, even. I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't seeing anything but no, she was looking at me alright. Small traces of hope and doubt danced in her violet eyes that suddenly became glossy.  
  
"Cee Cee, I---" But she'd already turned her head away mumbling about how she was working too many hours and needed to get some sleep.  
  
"Hey Hun," A man's deep voice said from behind me. I whirled around, eager to see who this man was that was calling Cee Cee 'Hun'. He was about my height; kind of tall and lanky. But he had a kind, smiling face with had ragged brown hair. He was not necessarily what you would call a hunk, by any means, but he had this sort of boyish charm to him that was kind of hard to resist. And then, when Cee Cee stood on her toes to give him a kiss, I realized who he was.  
  
Adam. Adam McTavish. Yes, Cee Cee's crush, Adam. Goofy, sweet, sarcastic Adam. The two were finally, *finally*, together. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal of excitement. I wish I would have been there to see how it all played out. It seriously made me so overwhelmed with pleasure just to see them together because I know that they were always meant for each other.  
  
*Just like me and Jesse* the thought rung in my head several times. I did my best to ignore it as I made my way to the computer Cee Cee had been working on a minute before. Typing slowly and softly so she wouldn't notice, I pecked the keys until I had spelled out what I wanted. I stood up and began to walk away but bent down again to add one last thing, just so she knew it was me. Then, smiling, I walked past Cee Cee and Adam back to where Jesse and Luke waited.  
  
But not before I made certain that she saw the message I left her. And sure enough there she was sitting in her chair, sobbing softly white Adam stood behind her with his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"What did you do querida?" Jesse asked as he stood up from where he'd been sitting on a bench.  
  
I smiled to myself. "Oh, nothing. Just nothing."  
  
~Dear Cee Cee, You can never imagine how much I miss you. How much I miss everyone. I hope you and Adam are happy together. I love and miss you all so much.  
  
Love Always, Suze Simon.  
  
P.S.  
  
Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting.  
  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear.  
  
Here comes the sun,  
  
And I say, it's alright.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know the ending was REALLY cheesy. Heh, but I don't know. It will get happier in the next chapter.... well, kind of. Let me just say that Suze and Jesse will not end up apart. I'll update again after 5 or 6 reviews, and this time it's all planned out so it shouldn't take too long. Review!! :) 


	7. Even In Death

A/N: Alright, finally the last chapter. My first finished story (lol) woohoo!  
  
It's been great. Thanks a ton for your reviews on this story and 'Could it be Any Harder'. You all rock. Sorry if this didn't have as much Paul as you might have liked, but this isn't really a 'Paul' story. If you want one check out my story "So Far Away" *wink* lol.  
  
The first song in this chapter is called "The Sun" by Maroon 5. The second song is "Even In Death" by Evanescence (a very pretty song, btw)  
  
A Special thanks tinkerbaby466 for that little nudge. :D And Mystique Angelique partly because she helped me with some ideas and told me that nobody could hate me even though I'm a murderer (not really). And because I know how much she loves getting acknowledged. lol  
  
Well, I hope you liked how this turned out and don't think I'm some crazed murderer because I'm not. It'll all end happily I promise. But this chapter is sad so if you cannot handle high levels of sadness, you have been warned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I want to visit my parents," I said, twisting a small part of my skirt in my hands nervously. "I want to see my step-brothers, and Andy. I miss them." I looked back up at them, smiling hopefully. "You'll come with me, right?"  
  
"Er," Jesse said, his eyes darting to the floor. "We really should be getting back, Susannah." He began to turn away.  
  
"No," I said, grabbing his hand tightly. "I really want both of you to come with me." Jesse took my hand in his and I caught a glimpse of Luke who made a face at the sight of my hand in Jesse's.  
  
"Bueno," he shrugged, digging his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "We'll wait here."  
  
I grinned and jogged about half the block up to the old house. I'd only been living there a short time so it still looked a bit strange. I walked up the front steps and through the door uncertainly. A gust of air whipped my hair around as a woman rushed pass me and into the next room. I didn't have time to see who she was but I had a pretty good feeling I knew who it could be.  
  
And sure enough, when I followed her into the living room, there was my mother, clutching a little girl who looked about two years old in her arms. I felt my eyes well up with tears, just at the sight of her! I was going soft. Because you know how often I cry: Never. Now it seemed I was crying at the drop of a hat.  
  
But lately things have been different. I guess seeing my family again has brought up a different side of me. The more emotional, appreciative Suze Simon. Yeah, right. I wiped my eyes and sucked it in. But that didn't mean I still didn't miss my mommy.  
  
So I threw my self at my mom, hoping to wrap my arms around her in a hug. Much to my dismay, my arms simply went through her in a swirling mist. I let my arms fall limply at my sides in defeat. Maybe Luke was right: coming back home wasn't a good idea. I sighed sharply.  
  
While my mom playing with this girl and cooed in baby-talk, I walked slowly, admiring the different pictures on the wall. All were in neat rows in their mahogany frames. I smiled at the photos of my mom and Andy on their wedding day, miniature versions of the Doc, Dopey and Sleepy I knew; all posing in stuffy suits for a family portrait Andy made them take a few years back. Then a picture of Andy's first wife. She looked the same as always with short, mousy-brown hair and a broad grin on her face. You see, I happened to remember all of these pictures because they were on the wall when I was still alive. But the farther down the line of pictures I looked, the more unfamiliar they became.  
  
There were photographs of an older Doc, whose shoulders were broader and without braces and that wiry red hair. He was actually kind of good-looking in a weird, geeky step-brother kind of way. And Dopey, who actually looked smart in his cap and graduation gown, grinned in another picture.  
  
The next one was of a little baby, a newborn, really. Judging by the pink blanket it was wrapped in I assumed it was a girl. This same little girl was in a few more pictures looking a bit older in each one. The one that caught my eye the most was one where Andy, Doc, Dopey, Sleepy and my mom, with the baby in her arms, sat smiling in some professional family photograph. And I wasn't in it.  
  
Even more, that baby was my mom's. My mother had another kid. I wasn't there to help her out during her pregnancy, or be there when my little sister was born. It was all too much for one visit, I had to get out. Turning, I ran out of the house as fast as possible.  
  
And I cannot remember  
  
What life was like from photographs  
  
And trying to recreate  
  
Images life gives us from the past  
  
And sometimes it's a sad song  
  
It was too bad my dramatic exit was ruined when I ran into someone just entering the front door. Only since I was a ghost, I flew right through them. I looked back at who I'd just missed.  
  
It was Jake. He was grinning broadly while he talked to my mom. And he had a reason to smile, too, since one of his arms was wrapped snugly around Gina's waist. Yes! Gina by best friend from New York, Gina. And she and Sleepy were together. This was like some creepy dream you just want to wake from. My best friend and my step-brother. Maybe if I'd been alive I could have talked her out of it.  
  
But then again, looking at her, she didn't seem like she wanted to be talked out of anything. Her smile was glowing and she still looked the same as she always did, only she'd swapped the many copper braids for straight, long black hair. Again, I couldn't bear to look at the two. Not because they made me sick, but because they reminded me of everything I miss about being alive.  
  
But I cannot forget  
  
Refuse to regret  
  
So glad I met you and  
  
Take my breathe away  
  
Make everyday  
  
Worth all of the pain that I've gone through  
  
But mama, I've been crying  
  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
  
She said the battles almost won  
  
And we're only several miles from the sun  
  
So once again I pushed my way past the front door and rushed back to where I'd last seen Jesse and Lucas. While Jesse was sitting idly on a bench under a giant oak tree Luke was nowhere in sight. I jogged up to him and rested my hand on the bench. Craning my neck, I looked around. "Where's Luke?" I said.  
  
"He left." He said and for a second I saw a twinkle of guilt flash through his onyx eyes.  
  
"Why?" I eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, Jesse, please tell me you didn't..."  
  
Jesse gave me a look. "No, Susannah. He wanted me to tell you that he only did what he thought was right and he didn't think it was his place to be here." I slumped down in the spot beside Jesse.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He nodded. "How's your mother doing?" he asked politely. All this chit chat was getting more and more aggravating. There was always this polite awkwardness between us. It was like we both wanted to just forget everything and engage in this passionate make-out session but we knew better. This led to a lot of annoying small talk to fill the harrowing silence that plagued the air every time we were together.  
  
I cleared my throat and shifted nervously. He had to have felt that thick tension looming in the air. It was unmistakable. "Um, yeah my mother's fine. You know. What with her new baby and all. Oh and I'm sure Sleepy and Gina are great too." I spat, my voice suddenly bitter with sarcasm.  
  
Jesse looked hurt. "Querida, no sabia. I didn't even know. Now, what is this you say about your mother?" I stood up, making my way deep into the woods behind the park.  
  
"You heard me. She had another kid. With Andy." I shuddered a bit at the thought while twigs snapped beneath my feet. I trudged past the trees, Jesse not far behind, occasionally checking the ground for snakes or scorpions. Hey, I was dead but that didn't mean they couldn't jump out of the bushes and poison me with their evil venom.  
  
Soon I found myself walking along the creek that led to the back of my house. As I walked, I let my hand brush past the cattails, taller than I was, and through the sweet smelling purple flowers, seeds sticking to my hands. The whole place was way peaceful. I mean, I could sit there in the grass all day, just listening to the birds chirping, water running and letting the sun warm my face.  
  
Jesse didn't say anything the whole time. I lie down on the grass lazily, stretching my arms out beneath me. I wanted to lie here forever. I looked up at him but his face was twisted in a frown as he looked not at me but at something directly behind me. "What's wrong?" I asked, twisting around to see what he was looking at.  
  
My mouth fell open. What was he doing here? How could he show his face again after what happened? Panicking, I grabbed Jesse's sleeve and hastily pulled him behind this big, thorny bush. "Is that who I think it is?" I hissed through gritted teeth. How *dare* he show his face around here? Even more, don't you think after killing me, he would at least have moved on, not hung around his brother's house for two years. Jesse opened his mouth to answer. "Nevermind," I said. "What in the hell is he doing here? Especially after what happened... how... I-- I'm speechless."  
  
I looked up and Jesse was no longer crouched next to me, but striding right up to Austin, his head held high. My eyes widened. What was Jesse doing? I mean, knowing that this was the same guy--- not even a real guy; really, I mean he's... what... 12 years old? ---who had killed me two years ago, he'd still gone strolling up to him. What the hell!? Hadn't he noticed that this time he was the one with a life to lose?  
  
"Jesse," I cried, my voice rising an octave or so. Austin noticed me and his face brightened up, not in a good way either. It reminded me of Paul's expression when I would walk into the room.  
  
"So we meet again," he said, smiling at me. He was paler than ever and his eyes were a cool, bone chilling gray. "What brings you back here so soon, Susie?" I shuddered, the similarities were uncanny.  
  
I regarded him coldly. "It's Suze. Come one, Jesse, let's just go." I said, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"No," Jesse said, his eyes fixed on Austin's. "I'm going until I make this boy realize the consequences of his actions. How can he live like this? How can he live knowing that he killed a young girl who had all her life ahead of her?" His gaze on Austin was intense and burning with anger. Suddenly his face softened a bit. "Why'd you do it, Austin?"  
  
He stopped and thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good answer, I guess. "Susie, here, was getting on my nerves." He said, simply. My mouth fell open. *I was getting on his nerves?* Who the hell did this kid think he was? What gave him the right to kill someone just because they got on his nerves!? Then Jesse did what I had not even dared to think of.  
  
(A/N: and now for the little scene borrowed from the dozens of Spanish soap operas I watched when I was little...)  
  
He actually punched Austin in the stomach, which sent him flying backwards into the metal fence. "Jesse!" I shrieked. "He's only a kid! What are you doing?" Only Jesse didn't have time to answer because Austin got up and punched Jesse back causing him to roll backwards almost halfway down the hill. Now, I wasn't actually participating in the fight, but I could tell, just from watching, that something was up with Austin. Because no ordinary 12 year old is capable of sending a full grown man down a hill with just one punch. I was no longer so sympathetic toward Austin. Besides, he was already dead, and I didn't want my Jesse getting hurt.  
  
Jesse, of course, was promptly back up on his feet. He charged back up at Austin who slammed into him with an equal amount of force, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Jesse, I could tell, had no mercy towards this boy. At least not anymore. He was all fists. It actually looked pretty silly, this man fighting with a slender boy, but I could just tell that Austin was in no way as strong as he appeared to be. No, he was much, much stronger.  
  
That's when Austin seemed to pull something out of the grass and held it close to Jesse's face as he pinned him to the ground. It was a gun. It felt like time had stopped for than one instant. My whole body went dumb, my heart pounding faster and faster. But all I could do was stand there, my eyes wide in horror. Because I knew. Boy, did I know it all too well. This wasn't a joke. Because this boy was actually capable of murder.  
  
"No!" I shouted, regaining my voice. "Austin, don't do it. Just stop!" I should have helped. I really, should have but I couldn't. As I said before, I was numb with fear. I stood there telling my legs to move, to run, anything. But nothing happened. Here I was, the all powerful Susannah Simon, and all I could do was stand there like an idiot. Sure, I was quick to jump in other times. But then, the fight didn't involve the man I loved. I realized that he was actually in danger, that the gun was real—all he had to do was pull the trigger—and I froze.  
  
Jesse tried to knock the gun out of Austin's hands but he held a firm grip and they continued rolling around, the gun had disappeared between them.  
  
Then it happened. In that single split second, my world was changed forever.  
  
It was the sickening click of someone's hand pulling back on the trigger and the deafening pop of the bullet exiting the gun. It seemed hours that the sound of the gun being fired echoed inside my ears. Time froze once again and all I did was stand there, staring at the two in horror.  
  
"No," I whispered.  
  
In all that commotion, I hadn't noticed exactly who the gun had been fired at. It could have been both of them, really. Each of their faces were pale, their mouths opened in surprise. But slowly, Austin began to fall backwards until he was sprawled out on the ground, thick blood spots coating his ghostly white hospital gown.  
  
But I knew. It wasn't his blood. It was Jesse's. Austin had shot Jesse. My Jesse. And all I had done to help him was standing idly by, twiddling my thumbs. How could I have let this happen right before my very own eyes? I collapsed next to him, cradling his limp body in my arms. I smoothed his hair with my fingers. "Shh..." I whispered, my breathe coming out in short, anxious puffs. "It'll be alright, Jesse. Just hang in there." Only I knew it wouldn't be all right. Ever.  
  
I traced my hand down to his stomach, where blood was seeping through his black t-shirt, leaving a dark crimson stain. Then it really struck me. As Jesse was lying there helplessly and as his head gently fell back against my arm, I realized what had happened. Jesse was dead. But I didn't want to believe it. Hadn't he suffered enough by dying once? No. It wasn't possible. He can't be dead.  
  
I brought my hand to his cheek and caressed it lightly, tracing my fingertips up to his forehead where I pushed his damp hair out of his eyes. His wonderful black eyes. Slowly, they fluttered to a close.  
  
"No," I shook my head. "No, Jesse, don't go." I held him tight against me. "Please," I whispered. Then, hoping by some strange miracle that this would help, I lowered my head and gave him a simple kiss on his lips, which were still warm. I opened my eyes, focusing all of my energy on bringing him back. Something, anything to help him. I looked again. He lay limp in my lap. "No! Don't leave me!" I shook him violently so that even my hair beat against my face.  
  
The sky was a deep blue. The sun was glowing brightly and there was a warm breeze swaying through the grass. Birds chirped happily in the distance. It was a beautiful day. Not the kind of day you'd picture something like this happening in. You'd never believe that behind the thick veil of sunlight, I had just lost the one person I loved more than anyone in the entire world.  
  
My best friend was dead.  
  
And right there in broad daylight, I burst into tears. Everything I'd been holding back for all this time came out in great big sobs. I cried for everything. For Jesse and how much I loved him. And for Lucas and Father Dom for not having the chance to get to know them better. And I cried for Austin, the poor boy who had so much pent up anger that he had to go and do something like this. And I cried for my mom and my step-brothers and Gina and Cee Cee and Adam. And finally, I wept for myself. I cried because I wanted to. Because I needed to.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of those shaking sobs and holding Jesse's cold body close against mine, I stopped, feeling like there was nothing left to do. Austin had left. That bastard. I was alone. The sun had set and the thick blanket of stars glowed brightly in the sky. I hadn't even noticed. I stood up, wiping my eyes. Then there was a tap on my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and turned around.  
  
Jesse slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Mi amor." He said in a deep whisper. When he kissed me, I felt as light as a feather and let myself fall into him. Into his possessive embrace. I sighed against his lips as he kissed me with all his might, his tongue against mine and our bodies closer than they have ever been. His hands roamed my back and I let my fingertips explore every ridge of his muscles.  
  
He pulled away sharply and I frowned, panting. I didn't want this to end. I wanted to stand there, kissing Jesse under the stars forever. The strangest thing happened, though. When he let me go, I felt myself go limp all over. Like all I needed to live was just to be in Jesse's arms.  
  
"Jesse," I said, my eyes were welling up with tears once more. "I was so scared back there. I thought I'd lose you again."  
  
He kissed me lightly. "Me too, Susannah. But we can finally be together." His eyes twinkled with the silver glow of the moon up above. "Come away with me, querida." He said, pulling me closer.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his back and rested my head against his chest, nuzzling his neck. "Yes, Jesse." I whispered. "Anything you say." I smiled as we dematerialized, leaving behind only the tale of an impossible love and a happy ending.  
  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone.  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong.  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth,  
  
It leads me to where you lay.  
  
They took you away from me,  
  
But now I'm taking you home.  
  
I will stay forever here with you,  
  
My love.  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me,  
  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love.  
  
Oh, my love.  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side,  
  
My love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me,  
  
They don't hear you singing to me.  
  
I will stay forever here with you,  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me,  
  
Even in death our love goes on.  
  
And I can't love you anymore than I do.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
